The Tales Of A Sly Dog
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: She may not be a genius on how to be alluring, but something told Mikan that introducing herself as Princess Leia to her best friend's unbelievably hot twin was not the way to go. "There are reasons I create distractions when you get near alcohol."
1. So c a l l us fuhREAks

**Dedicated to**: _My Hopeless Romantic (Jesus); IndigoGrapeFruit (Aphrodite); Romantically Loveless (Ghandi) _

The evil god(esses) of **G-JAM**. You guys are utterly evil and always pick on me and my failures! BOO YOU! YOU SUCK. ;) But ILY anyway cause you guys are foolssss. :)

* * *

**The Tales of A Sly Dog **

"Don't lie to me, Sakura Mikan! YOU HAD A MAN IN YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT!"

"...You mean Mr. Bear?"

--_HeartbrokenConfession_--

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Cheers to guys epically sucking, and to our 897th M.A.S.H. luncheon!" Mikan cheered in a slightly drunk manner; her body swaying to the right.

"Shouldn't this be called a Dinnereon or something?" Hotaru commented, swishing her martini.

"Oh shut up about guys." Sumire slurred, her speech impaired after her third shot. "Don't lie to me, Sakura Mikan! YOU HAD A MAN IN YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT!"

Aoi blinked, her untouched drink resting in her right hand. "Is that who I heard talking last night?"

"...You mean Mr. Bear?"

An awkward silence over took the group. "Do I even want to know?" Hotaru shook her head.

"Shut up!" She growled. "You can only look down on it because you guys all have your beautiful trophy boyfriends."

"Stop being such a sulker, Snotface."

"Ha. Snotface." Sumire laughed to herself, obviously having overdone herself with the alcohol.

Mikan shook her head at her childhood friend. "You're a weak one, Young Permy."

"My name is not Permy, you... you snotnose!"

The three ignored their drunk friend and poked lightly at their food. "But for real," Mikan continued. "You have Hayate," Mikan pointed her fork at Hotaru. "You have Youichi, and you, my shitfaced friend, have Koko. Did my Prince crawl into a cave somewhere and forget to come out?"

Hotaru sighed. "How many years have you been complaining about this?"

"Since before Sumire could make a drunken fool out of herself." Mikan looked dismally at the table.

"I have a solution!" Sumire smirked, her cheeks flushed. "I dare you to go up to a guy, any guy, right now!"

"Please don't tell me you're going to dare me to do something as cliché as kissing him."

"No, silly goose!" Sumire downed her fourth shot before continuing. "Introduce yourself as Princess Leia!"

Sumire was clearly too out of herself to notice the strange looks she was receiving from her friends.

Mikan pondered upon it for a moment before making her decision. "To Hell with it, why not?! I haven't dated anyone since I was seventeen anyway!" She quickly took a swig of her drink before standing up defiantly and marching away from the table.

"Mi--" Aoi stopped as her friend nearly tripped over an elderly man. She sighed. "No point stopping her now."

"I don't think this is a very good idea." Hotaru commented, but taking out her camera nonetheless. "But this would make some interesting Youtube material."

Aoi frowned at her friends. "There are reasons I have to create distractions whenever you three get anywhere near alcohol."

Aoi's comment was the last thing Mikan heard before she was out of earshot. She glanced around the restaurant, feeling strangely confident. Her eyes landed on a suitable candidate: a man around her age, dark raven hair, and pale white skin. She wiped her mouth free of any left over trace of her drink and took a confident step, breaking into an elegant (well, elegant for being slightlymaybealittlemorethandshouldbe tipsy) stride.

The boy turned to her, sending her an impassive look when she stopped next to him.

"Hello." She greeted, a smile on her face.

The boy blinked in response.

She tilted her head. "You know, you look really familiar."

The boy blinked again. "Okay."

"Like, really really familiar. Maybe I'm just crazy... Oh wait! Sorry, I didn't introduce myself yet!" She stuck out a manicured hand. "I'm Princess Leia."

* * *

Sumire was doubled over laughing. "Oh, by Ghandi, she actually did it!"

Hotaru snorted, zooming in with her camera. Aoi took a peek into the digital screen of the camera. When she paled, the two turned to her.

"Aoi.. what's wron--"

"That's my twin." She stated.

Sumire was practically on the ground in hysterics. "Oh, this is rich." She paused for a moment thoughtfully and stared at the boy in question. "But damn, your brother is hot."

Aoi rolled her eyes. "As if I've never heard that before."

"Poor Mikan," Hotaru commented. "She just ruined any chance she had with a decent looking person."

Aoi shook her head. "No, you don't understand." She looked at the two gravely. "My brother loves Star Wars."

It only briefly passed through Mikan's mind to wonder why there was such shrill laughing in the restaurant while the boy she had just humiliated herself to was staring at her with a newfound interest.

"Nice to meet you, Young Skywalker."

"Hyuuga Natsume."

The name was enough to make Mikan swoon. How had she not noticed how epically good looking he was? Jesus, she had just made a fool of herself in front of him. Her stomach fluttered, the adrenaline of her drink wearing off. Now she just felt like an idiot.

"Oh. Well then." Unsure of what to say, she cleared her throat. The boy gave her a passing glance before finishing his drink (who drinks non-alcoholic Shirley Temples these days?).

"I have to go." The boy got up, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. "Catch you later, Leia."

_"_Ha. Yeah. That's me. Er. Bye_."I really hope you don't_. Mikan blushed, feeling like an idiot, and walked back to her table, ignoring the weird glances she got.

Sitting down, she glared at her laughing friends.

"My brother officially thinks I'm friends with Princess Leia." Aoi mused.

Mikan stared wide eyed. "Your brother."

"Yes."

"Your brother."

"Yeah."

"Meaning I'll probably see him again."

"Make that 'probably' a 'definitely'." Sumire laughed.

Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"Shit my life."

* * *

**Sakura Mikan's List of Epic Failures:**

1)Going through thirteen years of her life pronouncing "mattress" wrong. **Check**

2)Thinking the moon was a planet until her eighth grade science teacher informed her otherwise. **Check.**

3)Spelling her name wrong on a standardized test, hence losing 60 points.

4) Introducing herself as a fictional princess with two buns on the side of her head to her best friend's hot twin brother. **Check.**

**

* * *

  
**

"No wonder why I can never get a guy."

* * *

This will be a short multi-chapter story. I'm estimating around.. 4 chapters?

Review?:D


	2. But that's just theWay we roll x

**Dedicated to**: _My Hopeless Romantic (Jesus); IndigoGrapeFruit (Aphrodite); Romantically Loveless (Ghandi) _

So, Anna's a bum, Janet doesn't do her homework, and Cynds is awkwardly silent (AND MAKES COMMENTS ABOUT MY HEIGHT, THE LOSER). Chyes.

**Greatest quote of all time:** "When in doubt, blame Anna."

**Heartbroken Confession** does not own Gakuen Alice.

Oh, and by the by. MY QUICKEST UPDATE IN TWO YEARS. I DEFINITELY DESERVE REVIEWS AND COOKIES FOR THIS! :D

* * *

**The Tales of a Sly Dog**

"You just had to host Hotaru's birthday party, didn't you?"

"But, Mikan dear, don't you want to reunite with Skywalker anyway?"

"You flipping suck."

--_HeartbrokenConfession_--

* * *

**Fall**

**

* * *

  
**

A fake tear gathered on the side of Aoi's eye. "Oh, Hotaru, my little girl! All grown-up now!"

Sumire rolled her eyes at her friend's melodrama. "Twenty three. Woop-dee-doo."

Mikan smirked at her friend, rolling over on Aoi's bed. "Aren't you just saying that because you're two years older than her? Bitterness if unbefitting of you, Permy."

Sumire glared at her and turned to Aoi. "Hm, Well, Aoi. Is your brother gonna be home anytime soon?" It was Mikan's turn to glare.

Aoi laughed and winked.

"You just had to host Hotaru's birthday party, didn't you?" Mikan pouted at Aoi. "I mean, Seriously. We should have just held it in our apartment!"

"Our apartment is way too small to hold a full out party! And it's not like my parents mind anyway." Aoi grinned. "But, Mikan dear, don't you want to reunite with Skywalker anyway?"

"You flipping suck." Mikan replied, whipping a pillow at her friend.

Aoi frowned as the pillow made contact with her face and slid to the floor. She was about to speak when footsteps were heard marching up the stairs.

"Natsume's home!" Aoi sing songed, jumping off her chair and racing out the door.

"Hey, wait!" Mikan screeched, slipping off the bed and making her way to chase her. She was a better runner than Aoi, meaning if she caught her now, she could save herself from further embarrassment. Unfortunately for Mikan, Sumire quickly caught on and tripped Mikan.

"Permy!" Mikan groaned before getting up and slipping down the hall after Aoi. Hotaru and Sumire walked after them, laughing to themselves.

"Aoi, you poopfac--"

"Leia." Mikan blushed and turned from her best friend to her twin. His slightly surprised crimson eyes probed into her olive ones and she looked away, clearing her throat.

Aoi looked from Mikan to Natsume and grinned. "Natsume-pooface, this is Sakura Mikan, one of my closest friends." She turned around and pointed at Sumire and Hotaru. "That's Hotaru and Permy."

"Aoi!" Sumire growled as the two walked up behind Mikan.

"Nice to meet you." Hotaru replied monotonously. Natsume nodded. Somewhere, a bond was formed.

"Hey, Mikan, you said you'd make the cake for Hotaru's birthday, right?"

"Erm. Yeah--"

"Good! Natsume, you help her while we go out to get the drinks!" Aoi said with a glint in her eye.

"Hey!" Mikan frowned, snapping her gum in irritation. "That's not fair!" Aoi waved her off and disappeared into her room to get her car keys.

"Sure it is," Sumire joined in. "We're giving you more time to bake a cake!"

"Good luck." Hotaru said. "I prefer vanilla."

Aoi reappeared with her keys. "We'll be back in a few hours! Thanks for volunteering, Natsume!"

Natsume growled and Mikan glared. The three rushed down the stairs and out the door before either of them could protest anymore. "They suck."

"I barely even know the other two." Natsume commented. He looked at her before making his way down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked.

He quirked a brow at her. "Kitchen. You're not going to try to make a cake on the staircase, are you?"

She blushed at her mistake and followed after him. "Well, sorry."

He didn't respond and kept walking. Mikan followed diligently, determined not to get lost in Aoi's huge mansion. They stopped at a room that looked worthy to be a kitchen for a five-star restaurant. She resisted the urge to whistle and briefly pondered why Aoi was staying with the three of them in their tiny old apartment.

"Preheat the oven." Mikan snapped her attention back to Natsume, who had miraculously already gotten out all the material they needed to cook and was stirring flour and eggs.

"You work quick." Mikan commented as she walked towards a fancy looking oven. When no response came, she was fairly sure he either ignored her or shrugged. Something about Natsume told her it was safe to go with the latter. Her nose shriveled upwards in confusion as she tried to figure out how to work the oven.

"You done yet?" Natsume asked impatiently. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Um. Yeah." She said, pressing a button that read "Pre" and clicking a few others. "All set."

She turned around and headed towards Natsume.

* * *

**First Attempt**

"..." Natsume stared at the open oven and Mikan walked towards him, heat resonating backwards.

"Oh. Wow. That's hot." He turned around, cake batter in hand, and glared at her.

"I asked you to preheat it."

"I did!" She defended and glared. "It's just... a little too hot."

"A little?" He snorted. "It seems more like you were trying to send the cake to Hell and back."

Mikan frowned and walked towards the oven. Pressing the off button she sent him a look. "For the love of Aphrodite, just turn off the oven and wait a few minutes! Then we can just stick the bad boy in and start baking!"

"Whatever, Leia."

* * *

**Second Attempt**

Natsume looked at the oven, now properly heated, with dim satisfaction.

_Splash._

Natsume closed his eyes (an attempt to keep his cool) and the newfound substance that made it's way onto his head. "You did not just spill the cake batter on me."

"I would say that," Mikan winced at his tone. "But then I'd be lying."

Natsume stood upright, eyes still closed. Reaching a hand into the batter, he fisted a handful.

_Smack. _

"Skywalker, you did not just start a cake fight with me."

"Bite me."

"DIE!"

* * *

**Third Attempt**

Mikan was slightly thankful that Sumire had insisted she bring a party dress to change into. She looked down at her now ruined favorite pair of jeans. Natsume sighed and gave the cake batter once last stir. Mikan blew a bubble, in a bored attempt to blow the largest bubble possible.

"Here." Natsume deadpanned. "This job's easy. Just put the batter into the oven."

Mikan nodded and took the pan, still trying to blow her bubble. And then it came.

"Nathume, thlook at thwis bubble ithw's hwu--"

_Plop._

Natsume twitched and clenched his teeth. "You, idiot!"

"Heh.. heh." Mikan backed away. "Oh, come on."

"You just dropped your gum into our third cake attempt!" Natsume swallowed the scream of frustration and sat down. "You know what? Screw it."

Mikan blinked, the fear for her life fading away. "But, the cake!"

Natsume waved it off. "We don't really need one."

Mikan felt the urge to protest, but decided that she was not in the position to. She cleared her throat. "What now, then?"

Natsume looked up at her, chin in hand. He smirked, the look in her eyes creating butterflies in her stomach. "I have the Star Wars Trilogy."

* * *

--

-

-

"I'm so glad we bought a spare cake while we were out."

"God, I can't believe they fell asleep together. Watching Star Wars."

"Losers."

* * *

**Cynds**, you pregnant dork. **Anna**, you procrastinating perv, and **Janet, **you forgetful little student. :)

Review? :D!


	3. sometimesxThingsgowrong

**Dedicated to**: _My Hopeless Romantic (Jesus); IndigoGrapeFruit (Aphrodite); Romantically Loveless (Ghandi) _

**How's life with G-JAM? **Janet's computer is stupid, Cynds wants her Bleach, Anna eats old food, and Jai fails at pudding.

Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy and I honestly had no inspiration.

* * *

**The Tales of A Sly Dog**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"God, you guys are_ such _dorks!"

-

-

-

_HeartbrokenConfession_

-

-

-

**Winter**

Something in Sumire snapped.

She took the magazine in her hand, rolled it up, and smacked it across the back of her rambling best friend's head.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" She hissed. "You've have been talking nonstop and it's annoying!"

Aoi shook her head as she taped over one of the many cardboard boxes full of her possessions.

"For real!" Sumire screeched. "We have to move out because that creep, Persona, upstairs exploded some type of toxic substance and it's_ leaking_ into our apartment. All you can do in this heart wrenching moment is complain about your stupid argument with Natsume?"

Mikan frowned and rubbed the back of her head. "That hurt, you jerk! And you weren't even listening to me, were you? That stupid Natsume isn't even worth complaining about! I was complaining about how I had to go through the trouble to redirect my mail to my house cause I'm waiting for that semester abroad acceptance letter and then you smack my head--"

"Both of you shut up and pack." Hotaru scowled, "Unless you want to sit here and wait until the toxic shit kills you both. Fine by me."

Sumire humphed, kicking a pile of her stuff into an empty box.

"Hey, that's my CD!" Mikan gasped, "Be careful with it, you stupid Permy! Jesus, has all the crappy hair treatment gone to your brain?"

Sumire twitched and swung around, "What'd you say, no star?!"

Mikan stomped her foot, successfully leaving a crack on one of Aoi's DVD cases.

_Twitch. _

"You need to get over that, you loser! Besides, you weren't all that better, two star! At least my stars increased as we went on!"

_Double Twitch._

"You are so annoy--"

"Shut up!" Aoi sneered, tuning her inner Natsume. "I swear, if you two don't shut your stupid mouths, I will go upstairs and tell Persona that you two stole one of his dresses!"

Mikan gulped and stuffed her hands into her jean pockets while Sumire huffed and took a seat on their white couch.

"Now, Mikan. Since we clearly can't all pack in peace until your problem is resolved, go get your jacket."

"Why?" Mikan blinked.

Aoi let out an uncharacteristic growl. "So I can go castrate my brother."

* * *

"Hyuuga Natsume." Natsume looked up, his eyes meeting with red ones identical to his.

"What." He questioned monotonously, a piece of the spaghetti he was eating still hanging from his mouth.

Her sister instincts kicking in, she pulled the dangling strand from his mouth and set it on his plate before continuing.

"Explain." Aoi pointed at Mikan, who was staring at Natsume as if he was the bastard that stole her Jimmy Choo's.

Natsume looked up. Mikan returned his stare.

"Hmph!" Mikan huffed and turned away.

"Hn." Natsume returned.

"You guys are acting as immature as Koko."

"I am not like Koko!"

"Don't compare me to Yome." Natsume groaned.

"Well you sure as heck don't act like it." Aoi narrowed her eyes at the not-quite couple. "Now I'm going to leave you two to resolve this like adults. If I come back to find you two trying to wring each other to death, blood will be shed."

Aoi glanced back and forth from the two, who in turn sent her bored glances.

"And I mean it--"

"Just leave." They both panned at the same time. Mikan shot around to send him a glare.

"Unfaithful." She hissed. Natsume clicked his tongue irritably

"You make it sound like you can't have more than one at a time."

"You can't!" She screeched, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "It's absurd! You can't stand on two boats at once!"

"I see no boat."

"Stop being such a smart-ass!" Mikan snapped.

Natsume sighed and wiped his mouth. Putting down his napkin, he stood. Mikan frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Just come."

"I'm not a _dog_." She growled, unconsciously sneering, leading her to resemble a dog bearing her teeth.

"Then stop growling like one."

Mikan couldn't begin to describe the temptation she felt to punch him in the face. "You know, you really ARE a jerk. How did we ever become friends?"

"You're the one who approached me first. You tell me."

"That was half a year ago! And because someone dared me to!"

"Would you have introduced yourself as Princess Leia to a creepy looking forty year old in a greasy wife beater?"

"No! I only agreed to for you because you seemed so incredibly hot while I was --- Oh. You tricked me! You compliment whore!"

"Do not blame your inability to shut up on me."

"Does my voice bother you?" Mikan twitched. "Well, I'm _sorry_! Then you don't need to ever hear it again, bumrag!"

"Stop being immature." Natsume snapped quickly. He reached out and turned his doorknob, revealing a large room. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and clicked the center button, quickly checking the time. Letting the phone drop back into his pocket, he turned to Mikan. "What. No response?"

She stood stiffly, her arms crossed and chin held high.

"Oh. I get it." Natsume stuffed his hands in his pockets and a slight smirk played on his handsome face. "You're giving me the silent treatment."

Mikan opened her mouth to confirm his conclusion but caught herself just in time. She resorted to turning her head in his opposite direction. The room was large with maroon painted walls and black furniture. Silky grey curtains cascaded from the roof down to the floor, allowing only a slight glimpse of the large window that provided a view to the Hyuuga's garden. A shut, silver Macbook sat alone in the center of Natsume's sleek black desk, a light blinking from the front. As Mikan took in her surroundings, Natsume shut the door with a silent click. A smirk found its way on his face as he dimmed the lights. Mikan stared curiously at the BluRay player placed under Natsume's flat screen TV and as the lights dimmed, her eyes widened.

She gasped and flipped on her heel. Natsume blocked the entrance. She broke her silence with an ear-shattering scream.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID WHAT YOU DID." Mikan shrieked later on, tossing a pillow at Natsume.

"You'll get over it," Natsume responded indifferently, catching the pillow with ease and placing it back on his bed.

"NO, NO I WON'T. YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, AND I HATE YOU--"

"You kept watching, didn't you?" Natsume sneered.

Mikan stiffened and she plopped down onto Natsume's plushy black sheets with a growl. "Only because of the hotness!"

"You find explosions hot?"

"No!" Mikan sniffed.

Natsume smirked. "Just admit it, it was better than you thought it would be."

She hesitated before relenting reluctantly. "Okay, fine. It was actually really good." She glared at the familiar tug at the corner of Natsume's mouth. "But _Star Wars_ is still better!"

"_Star Trek_ is way better than _Star Wars _and you _know_ it." Natsume returned the challenging stare Mikan was giving him. "You just saw its superiority!"

Mikan shook her head, placing her fingertips to her forehead. "You're delusional. It's the BluRay, Natsume. The graphics and movie effects are better because that _Star Trek _just came out. You're being deceived!"

Natsume blinked, seeming to have realized how stupid he sounded. He slapped a palm to his forehead. "Okay. Forget it. I'm done being a melodramatic idiot with you."

"I take that as _Star Trek_'s surrender?" Natsume quirked a brow at the brunette and shot her a look that screamed "are-you-serious?".

"Do as you like."

And despite her melodrama and thick skin, the innocent and triumphant smile on Mikan's face could win Natsume over a thousand times over again.

But then she would open her mouth.

"If it makes you feel any better, the guy who played James Kirk was really hot. So, I forgive you for being unfaithful to _Star Wars_."

"Just shut up."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Mikan, honey, Congratulations!"

"Mom? What?"

"You're spending the semester in England!"

Inside, bits and pieces shattered.

* * *

For those of you (Anna) that thought something inappropriate was going on, I LAUGH. Review? :)


End file.
